An insulation cutting and displacing contact element (hereinafter referred to as “contact element”) typically include a U-shaped insulation displacement portion and are used, for example, with windings. One end of an enamelled wire is positioned in a chamber of an insulated housing. The insulation cutting and displacing contact element is inserted into the chamber. A portion of the enamelled wire, which is positioned in the chamber, is received in a wire insertion opening and insulation displacement slots of the contact element. As the contact element is further inserted into the chamber, sharp cutting edges of the contact element displace the insulation on the enamelled wire and make electrical contact with a conductor of the enamelled wire. A contact pin or contact blade can then be inserted into the contact element. The contact pin or contact blade contacts a spring contact member that projects into an inner portion of the insulation displacement portion.
Normally, the contact element is punched and folded from a single sheet of spring steel. The spring contact member is formed by folding an extension of a first leg of the insulation displacement portion around a first bending axis by about 180 degrees. This folded portion is then folded in the same direction around a second bending axis by less than about 180 degrees. As a result, the spring contact member is positioned in the proximity of the first bending axis in contact with an opposing inner face of a second leg of the U-shaped insulation displacement portion or in the proximity thereof. The pin contact or blade contact can thereby be clamped between the spring contact member and the second leg of the U-shaped insulation displacement to ensure good electrical contact.
The configuration of the contact element previously discussed, however, does not allow the contact element to be connected to an additional module, such as, a resistor, a blocking diode, or the like. It is therefore desirable to develop a contact element wherein the contact element in terms of potential not only forms a unit with the inserted contact pin or contact blade but also with a connecting wire of a module.